A K Mason & T K Riddle's 'Cinderella'
by A K Mason
Summary: Collaboration with T K Riddle "Obviously". This is our version of cinderella, Harry Potter style, inspiration from the musical cinderella 1997 starring Whitney Houstan and Brandy. Read and Review Please


**A: I thought we should write a story based on the musical Cinderella.**

**T: Actually it was my idea. **

**A: I'm pretty sure it was mine actually**

**(T does the sad face)**

**A: Fine it was your idea, anyway _we_ decided to write this story cause...**

**T: We love the movie when we were little and it had just come out, great film**

**A: Truly amazing. Also just to point out that this story is based five years after the epilogue, so when James jr would 17.**

**T: Just so you know everyone is alive well except for evil people. **

**A & T: Enjoy!! =]**

**Preface**

_Impossible, for a plain underage wizard to become an illegal animagus? Questionable. Impossible for a plain Half blood witch to capture a pureblood's heart? Pfft. A slipper made of glass is just ... silly. And dreamers never make a dream come true. Impooosiiiiiibleeeeeeeeeee_

_The Wonderful World of Harry Potter and J K Rowling present: A K Mason and T K Riddle's **'Cinderella'**_

* * *

Chapter One

Once upon a time in a shining castle... well not really shining... the house-elves are really getting lazy you know... but anyway... Once upon a time there was a shining castle by the name of Hogwarts. We are not quite sure where the name originated from but it may have something to do with the nearby village of Hogsmeade. In this castle, there was a school and this is where our story begins...

The welcoming feast was about to begin, everyone was seated patiently, or not so patiently, waiting. Albus Dumbledore, a silver haired man of about 500, bit of an over-exaggeration but you get the general idea, rose from his seat at the centre of the raised platform at the end of the Great Hall.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts..." Dumbledore began. As we predicted quite a few students were not paying attention. We chose this moment to listen in to some 7th year Gryffindors.

"How did you get it?" Jonathan "Johnny" Harry Black asked his friend James Sirius Potter. Johnny is the first child of a certain Sirius Orion Black [(Marauder and sex god)... well this is what Sirius claims and we just decided to take his word for it].

"Traded it with Albus", James replied. Here they are talking about the invisibility cloak. Harry James Potter, a lovely fellow and James and Albus' father, gave James the Marauders Map and Albus the invisibility cloak you see, so that's what he's going on about here, we think.

"And he just gave it you?" Selene Andrea Lupin asked looking surprised. We think this is because Albus and James don't really get along. Selene is the third child of Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. She's also a metamophagus, like her siblings Teddy and Alan.

"Yeah well it took some persuading but he came round eventually", James answered. He's always been quite the persuasive chap.

"Are you sure you didn't threaten or blackmail him?" Christopher Finnegan asked. Yep, you guessed it, he's the son of Seamus Finnegan. And Daphne Greengrass, bet you didn't guess that.

"It doesn't matter", James said obviously trying to change the subject. "The point is I have it now. We can use it to..."

"Go in the girls dormitories?" Chris suggested grinning. Typical.

James and Johnny nodded mirroring his expression but Selene glared at them all, rightfully so as well.

"No you won't", she said simply.

"How are you gonna stop us?" Johnny asked.

"I'll stop talking to you", she said again, simply.

All three boys' faces fell. They knew there was no way they could go on without Selene talking to them. Okay, a little dramatic, but they were a close group of friends who loved each other all too much... Aww.

Chris groaned. "Things would be so much more fun if you were a boy", he said.

Oh wait... We didn't describe what they look like... We can't have that...

Okay, so... James has bright brown eyes like his very attractive mother and jet black hair like his less attractive, but not by much, father. He's very much like the man he's named after. Brave, misbehaved and oh so charming.

Johnny is very much like his father, need we say more?

Today Selene has short spiky blue hair and golden brown eyes. We think that she normally has mousy brown hair, still trying to determine the eye colour, maybe we can coax it out of Remus later.

Chris looks pretty much like his dad but has his mum's dark hair.

Anyway... so we reeled in our Extendable Ears Platinum Edition. We next turn our attention to a commotion that is taking place along the staff table. Severus Snape had started an argument with the newly appointed Arithmancy Professor, Hermione Granger Weasley. We're sure you've heard of her, if not then you're clearly not in the loop and should stop reading this story now. They were arguing about something that even we thought was quite random.

"I'm telling you Granger, it happened. I do not care whether your simple mind can comprehend it or not", Snape said in his slow smooth monotone voice [which one of us thinks is quite sexy the other one thinks it's cool, however we both agree that Liam Neeson has the sexiest voice ever. We do realise this has nothing to do with the story but we thought we'd mention it anyway].

"If you don't care what I think, why are you arguing with me?" Hermione said confidently.

"She's got you there Sevvy", One of us, the shorter one, said. He glared at her but did nothing.

"What are you arguing about anyway?" The taller of us asked the Professors.

"Severus claims that there's a spell on him that has been making him burst into song", Hermione said in disbelief.

We started to giggle. Sevvy glared yet again.

"It is true", Snape said trying to be calm. "It happened this morning while I washing my hair".

We were rather shocked by this news. We were quite certain he had never washed his hair... ever. Although now that we come to think of it, his hair does look marginally better than before. So perhaps he was telling the truth.

"What are you writing?" Hermione asked us suddenly looking over at our plates, which had a piece of paper in between them.

"Nothing", we said in unison as we hastily removed our manuscript from sight.

...

Sorry about that... Had to run away from frizzy haired crazy woman. That girl does not let anything go. She takes the title of know-it-all very seriously. Sirius would agree. Siriusly.

So anyway we are now in the staff room, Dumbledore has an announcement to make.

Oh look there's Dean Thomas, as tall as ever. And his wife Luna, as small as ever. Although I think she's the same height as one of us. Damn it. They were the Muggle Studies and Astronomy Professors, respectively. They were sat together talking with their hands entwined. We thought it was really cute, well the older one of us did, the other one thought it was slightly revolting.

The Charms Professor, Professor Malfoy a.k.a. Platinum Fox son of Silver Fox [Lucius' beautiful hair has gone silver in the recent years which we're very sad to see happen], was sat in the corner, brooding as he does.

One of us, the football-crazy one, really wanted to go over and give the man some company or possibly some loving, either one would be fine.

The other one, upon reading this said, "My sentiments exactly".

After this mutual agreement we made our way towards the foxy man. Unfortunately Parvati Guestau, the Divination Professor, seemed to have the same idea. She was by his side before you could say home-wrecker.

"Hi Draco", she cooed.

"Professor Guestau", the fox said shortly. Ha, take that bitch.

Before she could take any further action in the wooing of Draco Abraxas Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore along with his usual cronies [McGonagall and Remus] walked into the staff room.

Dumbledore then began to make his much anticipated announcement, "The annual Hogwarts Founders Ball is soon approaching and I would like the Heads of House to announce it to the students and make sure they know the rules". The man looked as usual quite happy whilst saying this. Snape, we noticed, looked disgruntled.

The reactions of the different houses, was quite expected. But in the way that the announcements were made was not so expected.

***

One of us, the smaller, younger football fan, went to observe Snape informing his students. All the students were gathered around the bat-like figure of Severus Tobias Snape. Here I would like to mention the two good looking boys, Scorpius Lucius Malfoy [It really is a strong gene in the family] and Robert Louis Zabini. They seemed to be slightly excited, but were quite reserved, much like their fathers, coincidentally that also runs in the family.

So yes, Snape was about to make his proclamation, when quite suddenly he began to, would you believe it... sing...

"_Hogwarts School, _

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, _

_Founded by his Greatness, _

_Salazar Paolo, _

_Windermere Vladimir, _

_Gordianus Alexander, _

_Francois Reginald, _

_Lancelot Gary.."._

"Gary?" Asked a small girl at the front.

"Gary", Snape confirmed, then continued the song.

"_Herman Slytherin, _

_Is giving a ball!" _

Snape looked as shocked as the students at this random outburst. I guess he wasn't making it up all along. And then the students began to sing...

"_Hogwarts is giving a ball, _

_Hogwarts is giving a ball!"_

After the singing had ceased, Snape turned to me and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Observing", I said truthfully.

"What are you writing?" He asked looking at the paper in my hand.

"Nothing", I replied not so truthfully. I folded up the paper neatly then very skilfully hid it in my bra.

Snape looked uncomfortable but kicked me out of the common room all the same.

* * *

The other one of us, the older, taller, twilight-obsessed one, had decided to see how the Ravenclaws were getting along.

And I discovered that Snape hadn't lied after all. Luna, Head of Ravenclaw House, had erupted into song.

"_Hogwarts School, _

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, _

_Founded by his Greatness, _

_Salazar Slytherin, _

_Friend of her Eminence, _

_Rowena Helena,_

_Charlotte Ermintrude, _

_Gwinyvere Paula..."_

"Paula?" Asked Luna's son Lysander.

"Paula", she confirmed and then carried on,

"_Marguerite Ravenclaw,_

_Is giving a ball!" _

"_Hogwarts is giving a ball!" _The students sang and I couldn't help but join in. I do love a good dance number, even if I'm not exactly a good dancer, well ok I cannot dance at all but that does not stop me from trying.

"What are you writing?" Luna suddenly asked me.

"Nothing," I said as I folded up the paper and hid it in my hair before swiftly walking out of the common room.

* * *

We each met up in the entrance hall and relayed what had happened to each other but you do not need to know that as you have already heard it all. Anyway we decided then to locate Professor McGonagall and see whether she made her announcement in a similar fashion as Luna and Sevvy had.

As we were stood in the entrance hall a couple of Hufflepuff students walked past and we weren't as shocked as before to hear that they were also singing.

"_They've spread the message far and wide; Hogwarts is giving a ball. They say it will be the best one yet, Hogwarts is giving a ball!"_

"_I hope that Louis will ask me,"_

"_I hope that he would ask me,"_

"_Just leave the hair and clothes to me,"_

"_Hogwarts is giving a ball!"_

After this little announcement they walked off happily discussing clothes and shoes. We shook our heads although we ourselves were also thinking about what we would wear.

Upon entering the kitchens we heard the head of Gryffindor singing as she instructed the house-elves.

"_Now, if you please the crown decrees some peau de soie with frills. A silky sateen in aubergine or red if someone spills." _The house-elves showed McGonagall some materials and she smiled at them in agreement, we on the other hand disagreed. We would have to change the materials later, shh.

"_Now _surely_ I'll need a side of ham and lots of beef fillets. Some marbleized steaks, a rack of lamb and veal you raise to braise," _As she sang the house-elves ran around getting everything she said, Hermione would probably take this time to go on about S.P.E.W.

"_Limburger, Swiss and gourmandise cheddar, gruyere and blue. Chunks of Swiss in barrels please, Make sure that it's holey too," _All different types of cheese was piled onto a table and we were rather confused as to why we would need so much cheese.

"_Puddings and pies and rum soufflés, succulent chocolate rounds. Creme puffs they can chew away to gain some royal pounds," _

"_Hogwarts is giving a ball! Hogwarts is giving a ball!" _The house-elves sang and then started to do a rather spectacular dance routine. We were pleasantly surprised and were quite certain they must have rehearsed this before. Throughout the dance McGonagall was trying to prevent the large cake from being destroyed. Once the cake was safe she joined the house-elves and started to dance, we do not know who was more surprised McGonagall or us.

McGonagall then grabbed a long roll of parchment and walked upstairs as we followed behind stealthily.

"_Hogwarts is giving a ball!" _McGonagall sang as she headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

"_Hogwarts is giving a ball!" _We sang as we saw McGonagall enter the Gryffindor common room. We quickly climbed through the portrait hole behind her.

McGonagall opened the parchment as she made her announcement and checked her list of required things for the ball.

"_Hogwarts School, 200 orchids, 400 poppies, 600 roses, 800 lilies, Salazar Paolo, 1000 oranges, 2000 plums, Windemere Vladimir Gardinius Alexander, Raspberry, blueberry, strawberry, gooseberry, Francois Reginold Lancelot Gary Herman friend of her eminence Rowena Helena chocolate and cheddar and Charlotte and Paula friend of his caviar the Renown Godric Godfrey Ladsilau Leopold Jason -,"_

"Jason?" Everybody including us asked in confusion.

"Jason!" McGonagall said loudly collapsing onto a nearby armchair.

"_Is giving a ball!" _We finished off for her, the poor thing looked like she could use some rest.

"Hogwarts is giving a ball," James, Rose and Lily said together. Rose is the daughter of one Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger Weasley, she has long red hair and chocolate brown eyes. Lily is James' younger sister and has her mother's brown eyes and her red hair.

"What are you two doing here?" McGonagall asked us having finally caught her breath.

"Nothing," we replied in unison and retreated quickly from the common room.

* * *

We walked casually out of class and stopped to listen to a conversation going on between sixth year Rose Weasley and her cousin Albus Severus Potter, who looked like a mini version of his father, the resemblance was uncanny. Scorpius Malfoy son of Platinum fox and grandson of Silver fox walked past them and accidentally bumped Rose. He apologised quickly before walking off, must have been in a rush to get to class. One of us does not understand why he would rush, while the other one says that you should be punctual for class. Pfft. Anyway Rose had a hand placed over her shoulder where Scorpius had bumped her and we could hear music coming from... somewhere.

"_I can hear the bells,"_ Rose sang looking off into space.

"What're you talking about?" Albus aka mini Harry asked in confusion. The school bell then rang, it seems to be running late.

"_Well don't you hear them chime?" _

"Chime's not exactly how I'd put it," Albus said still confused.

"_Can't you feel my heart beat keeping perfect time and all because _

_he touched me, he looked at me and stared, yes he bumped me, _

_my heart was unprepared when he tapped me and knocked me off my feet _

_one little touch and now my life's complete," _

Rose was singing as she glided down the corridor with young Albus and us following her.

_"Cause when he nudged me love put me in a fix yes it hit me just like a ton of brick." _

Here we would like to mention that we narrowly missed a ton of bricks that almost fell on us, no idea where they came from.

"_Yes my heart burst now I know what life's about, one little touch and love's knocked me out and." _

Rose walked onto the grounds and danced as she sang, while Albus followed to ensure she didn't do anything stupid, at least we think and we would also like to say that's it a little late for that.

"_I can hear the bells,  
My head is spinning.  
I can hear the bells,  
Something's beginning.  
Everybody says that a girl who just like me can't win his love well just wait and see 'cause..._

_I can hear the bells,_  
_Just hear them chiming,_  
_I can hear the bells,_  
_My temperature's climbing,_  
_I can't contain my joy 'cause I've finally found the boy I've been missin'_  
_LISTEN!_  
_I can hear the bells."_

Rose and Albus walked past some students making them laugh at her antics and we hurried behind making sure we didn't miss anything. They entered the Quidditch pitch then and we noticed that the Slytherin team were having their Quidditch practise, so that was why Scorpius was in such a rush, apparently now the other one of us agrees with being punctual and finds his earlier behaviour acceptable, typical.

"_I can hear the bells,  
My ears are ringing,  
I can hear the bells,  
The brides-maids are singing,  
Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem, __won't look my way well the laughs on them 'cause  
I can hear the bells,"_

The Slytherin team looked around at the singing and noticed Rose, who had stopped dancing around by now, stood with Albus as she continued to sing.

_"LISTEN!_

_I can hear the bells,_  
_I can hear the bells,_  
_I can hear the bells."_

"You done then?" Albus asked Rose as Scorpius dismounted his broom and walked towards them without them noticing.

"Yeah, let's go before I embarrass myself even more," Rose said and the two cousins walked off and a slightly put off Scorpius turned around and walked back to his team. It seems to us that young Scorpius may have wanted to say something to Rose and that is rather intriguing and we are now curious to know what, although one of us is a lot more curious then the other. Curiosity killed the cat the older of us said, and the younger more stubborn one replied with a simple 'good thing I'm not a cat then'.

* * *

**T: Well that was a good chapter if I do say so myself.**

**A: Hey we did it together.**

**T: Ok if you say so. Anyway what did you think? Review please.**

**A: They do make us feel happy. **

**A & T: =] =] **


End file.
